Just This Once
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Butters finally agrees to smoke with Kenny which leads to an interesting night.


**First SP fic. I had this story in my head all week. Sorry if it sucks donkey balls but heck you don't have to like it if I don't even like it... Enjoy :3**

~ Just This Once ~

"Just this once," Butters finally gave Kenny an answer. The words that came from the shy blonde's mouth were heavenly. For the past week Kenny had been pressuring the timid teenager into smoking with him. To Kenny Butters just seemed too stressed out from his parents, and he knew how to fix that.

Now at the age of eighteen the two boys had grown accustomed to each other over the years. In a small town like South Park there weren't many options in the friend department. You either had them or you didn't. Kenny was all around the typical teenage boy. He wasn't afraid to fight; he partied, drank, smoked, and had a bad reputation all together. Butters, however, was always strict on himself, straight-edge, and one of the kindest boys around. But the two were amazing friends. They confided in each other with their deepest secrets. Butters was not one to judge, and Kenny held a soft spot for the boy. And now here they were standing in the hallway while Butters bravely accepted Kenny's offer. Kenny was shocked and excited all at the same time. This incident all began a week ago during lunch when Kenny had shown up to the table high as a kite.

"Hey," He greeted the crew with an ecstatic grin. The 'crew' consisted of Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Wendy, Bebe, and Butters. Kenny took the seat in between Butters and Kyle and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, "How are you today, cutie?" He laughed.

Kyle turned to him, "Dude, you smell bad," he said referring to the stench of weed radiating off the boy.

Kenny wrapped his free arm around Kyle's waist pulling him closer. In response Kyle struggled in his grasp, "I like it when you're feisty," He told the red head.

"Gay," Cartman butted in.

Kenny scoffed at him, "Fatass."

"I'm big-boned!" He was big boned, but overweight.

Stan intervened not wanting to hear the same argument he was forced to on a daily basis, "What's the occasion?" He asked Kenny.

"Needed to relax a bit."

Butters looked up at Kenny who still had his arm around his neck, "Stressed?"

Kenny looked down at the boy, "Not as much as you, Butterscotch." He released his grasp from Kyle to touch the tip of Butters' nose with his finger.

A slight pink brushed across Butters' cheeks as he looked down at his knuckles he rubbed together when he was nervous. Kenny did make him a tad bit nervous. He couldn't help it; he wasn't used to all this physical contact even after all these years. And Kenny was all about touching especially when he was high. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

Kenny placed his hand under Butter's chin to raise his head back up, "You're loads more stressed then me, babe." He winked at the boy who was not interested in where this was taking him. "You're like controlled by your parents dude you need to relax a little! And by a little I mean a lot."

Butters pushed away from him, "Gee, I'm fine. " Kenny's face got closer making him lose his breath. He was consumed by the scent of weed and something else. It wasn't a new feeling, though, he was used to feeling this whenever Kenny was near. But lately it had increased and made him slightly more stressed. Kenny did have a good idea about relaxing though. Even small accidents led to Butters getting grounded by his controlling parents. He was a bit tired from the pressure they pushed onto him, but what was he thinking? Smoking to relieve his stress wasn't right… was it?

Kenny nuzzled against the boy's ear, "I'll beg you all week if I have to."

"That's called peer pressure, dick," Wendy chimed in. Her voice struck a nerve through Kenny. He had nothing against the girl, but her name-calling got to him.

Before Kenny could respond he was interrupted by Stan who asked a generic question about how Wendy's day was going. He couldn't stand seeing his girlfriend and best friend argue over pointless stuff, especially when his best friend wasn't sober.

Kenny stood up, "I'll keep my word, cutie," he told Butters before walking off.

And he was true to his word. Every day after that he persistently asked Butter's if he wanted to join in on his smoking adventures. Although, each time he kept getting shot down, but he had to give in sometime, right? Well, he was right. The Thursday after he originally threw down the offer Butters had approached him in the school hallway. Before Kenny could say anything the small blonde began to talk.

"I'm only going to do this once," He began, "you can spend the night at my house I already asked. And my parents will be home late tomorrow so it's okay. And w-well," He stuttered and began to rub his knuckles together as Kenny looked at him in awe, "just this once." He stated.

Kenny smiled at the boy, "No take-backs!" He hugged him.

Butters nodded into Kenny's chest, "No take-backs," he was determined.

The following day Kenny found himself at the doorstep of the Stotch's household. He was excited over the evening to come. He had been waiting for this moment for the past three years and finally it was here. He was going to see a different side of Butter's that no one had ever seen. He had to admit he took a real liking to the kid after middle school. Everyone would pick on him, but Kenny found him adorable and took care of him like a little brother. It wasn't rare for him to be at his house, but this event was weird. He pulled one hand out of his jean pocket to knock on the door; the other hand remained in the same pocket with the drug.

Butters opened up the door with a welcoming smile. His nerves were showing through his eyes. Now that Kenny was here there was really no turning back. He had already told him he wasn't going to turn around on his word so he had to see the whole thing through. And who knows maybe he would have fun.

"Ready to get this shit started?" Kenny removed the bag from his pocket.

Butters stepped back and stared at what was before him. Without realizing it he held his hand out to the substance. Kenny let him hold the bag while he pulled out papers from his pocket. The two walked out to the back while Butters still investigated the bag. He let out a small gasp when Kenny reached for the bag. He watched Kenny easily roll a joint. Butters nervously gulped as he felt his heart beat speed up. Kenny held up the joint and his lighter telling Butters to go first.

"Oh, gee, I'm not too sure about this anymore. What if my parents come home? I will be grounded for life!" Butters looked down at the snow covered lawn.

Kenny leaned closer to Butters to comfort him, "You told me they'll be home at eight tonight. It's five." He held the joint and lighter in front of the nervous boy.

Butters grabbed the joint and placed it in his mouth, "Oh, what the heck," he let out. Kenny lit it and he took a drag which was followed by coughing. Kenny let out a laugh and told him to do it again and hold it until he felt it. This didn't take long.

Kenny took a few hits and it must have been strong stuff because it hit him… hard. He stumbled into Butters to let him take a few more drags of the joint. He finished the rest and by then he was already gone.

Butters let out a "Whoa," as he tried to stand on his own from the wall only to fall onto Kenny. Kenny let out a laugh which sent Butters into a laughing fit as well. He couldn't concentrate on what was going on, but he felt good all over.

"How ya feel?" Kenny asked pulling his orange hood down. The two were supporting one another side by side.

Butters giggled, "Good."

"Good." Kenny grabbed ahold of Butters' hand and led him inside the house. He was over enough to have the place memorized by now. Butters followed behind him and wouldn't stop laughing. They somehow managed to make it upstairs and into Butters room.

Butters collapsed on his bed pulling Kenny down with him. He had calmed down and the two stared at the ceiling for a bit lying next to each other. What felt like hours had passed and suddenly Butters jolted up. Kenny watches as he unzipped his blue sweater and tossed it aside then removed his white undershirt.

"Whoa, dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's hot," Butters said as he laid back down. Silence filled the room before Butters spoke again, "You make me hot."

Kenny turned to face the other boy whose face was a dark shade of red from his confession. His mind was foggy from the drugs, but his body responded before he even knew how to. He placed his hand on Butters' cheek and felt the warmth on his fingers. Butters seemed so delicate compared to him. He always knew there was a height and body type difference between them, but when he actually held the boy he knew how much there was. Kenny was a good five inches taller than Kenny. He was skinny from lack of nutrition, yet his arms were toned. Butters had a feminine figure to him. Now looking at him half naked he could see how feminine he actually was. He had slight curves and his hip bones protruded creating a nice V line. And the kid was practically hairless. He pulled him into an awkward embrace. How could someone be this cute?

Butters was taken by surprise with the hug, but accepted it. He had never felt like this before. His skin was radiating with heat and his mind was clouded. Thoughts came into his head as quickly as they went out and the most he could manage to do was giggle. He cuddled up against Kenny's chest, "How do you manage to go to school like this?"

Kenny laughed, "You get used to it, babe."

Butters fell silent. He pulled away and laid on his back staring at the ceiling again. "Kenny," He made it barely audible.

Kenny rolled on top of the effeminate boy, "I like you, Butterscotch." Usually his heart wasn't beating this fast when he confessed to liking someone, but he kept this a secret for some time now. And it was Butters, so he didn't know what type of reaction he was going to get out of him. "I really like you," He continued, "I have for a long time."

Butters blushed and pulled his knuckles together, "Gee, you can't just say that." Kenny opened his mouth to respond but before he could Butters spoke, "I was gonna say that."

Kenny collapsed on him nuzzling up against his neck. He knew what he wanted to do, but didn't know what Butters wanted to do. He was extremely happy and things were finally going well. He didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Kenny, I- uh," He ran his fingers through Kenny's dirty blonde hair, "Can I- uh," he stuttered, "I want to kiss you." He felt Kenny smile against his neck. Kenny slowly dragged his lips up to Butters' and placed a delicate kiss against them.

'A delicate kiss for a delicate boy,' he thought.

But too his surprise the boy wasn't all that delicate. He pulled Kenny back down for another kiss with more force than the last one. It was at that moment Kenny knew where this was leading. He had been in many situations like this before, but this was different. He actually felt something when he was with Butters and this was just kissing. He grazed his tongue against his lips asking to be let in. Butters opened his lips to the other boy and their tongues danced with one another.

Kenny was the first to break contact. He worked his lips down the boys' neck and licked it causing Butters to shiver beneath him letting out a slight gasp. Kenny bit down on the sensitive flesh and heard a moan escape the Butters mouth.

"Kenny, I really," his breathing was heavy now. His mind was still fogged from the weed, "really like you."

Kenny sucked on the sensitive area leaving behind a hickey. He moved back up and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. Kenny sat up, still between his legs, and removed his orange hoodie leaving him with a wife beater and his jeans. Butters couldn't keep his eyes off of him and that excited him even more. He could get used to this site. He leaned back down to kiss Butters again. He liked the taste of the boy's mouth. The boy had either recently brushed his teeth or chewed mint gum. Was he expecting this to happen? The idea brought another smile to Kenny's lips. Man, this was either really good weed or Butters was being extremely cute. Suddenly he was taken aback by Butters sucking his bottom lip. He let the boy work his magic not really knowing how else to respond to the "innocent" boy. Apparently he knew a thing or two about kissing. They pulled apart, both with swollen, bruised lips.

Butters blushed, "Wow," was all he could manage to say.

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, wow."

Kenny continued with the physical contact that felt amazing. Butters' skin felt amazingly soft against his fingertips. He was getting hard and they had just been making out. He ran his lips down to Butters' chest. His tongue massaged his pink nipple, while his hand rubbed the other. Butters let out a moan Kenny had never heard before. He flicked his nipple and bit down on the other, working on two was a sure way to receive a response, and he did. Butters arched his back squeezed his fingers through Kenny's hair. With his free hand Kenny reached down to Butters' jeans and cupped the front. He felt Butters harden even more from his grasp.

"Feel good?" Kenny teased.

Butters nodded. What was Kenny doing asking if it felt good? Of course it felt good. He had never felt anything like it before.

"You want me to," Kenny's voice trailed off as he pulled at the button of Butters' jeans.

"Why are you talking?" Butters didn't even realize that came out of his mouth. He was impatient. He hadn't even recognized it as his own voice until Kenny started laughing. "Oh my goodness!" Butters sat up, Kenny still in between his legs, "I'm so sorry." He rubbed his knuckles together. His mind was still clouded and everything was moving so fast around him.

Kenny looked up, "I like this side of you." He pressed his cheek against his stomach.

Butters supported himself with one hand on the bed as he ran his other through Kenny's hair. Kenny reminded him of a puppy and it was adorable. That's what made him have a crush on him in the first place. And now here they were, higher than ever, in his bed doing dirty things. The least he could do is cooperate. Whether that was his own thoughts or the weed though was anybody's guess. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, "Is this-um- is this what you want?" He turned his head away out of embarrassment.

Kenny unzipped his pants for him and Butters helped scoot out of them. He was left in his pink boxer-briefs. Kenny kissed the bulge and felt the pre-cum drip through the cloth. He suddenly felt like he was too clothed. Everything was really hot and seeing Butters like this made him hard. He removed his own jeans and threw them to the side. He sat back up and kissed Butters gently while removing the other blonde's underwear. Butters climbed onto Kenny's lap suddenly feeling exposed. His erection pushed against Kenny's stomach making him moan and pull away.

"You okay?" Kenny asked.

"Um, it's just I," He didn't know what he was saying.

"You're a virgin?" Kenny seemed to know what he was saying.

Butters nodded then added, "But I want to! With you." He thought his face couldn't get any redder than it already was, but he was proven wrong.

Kenny pulled Butters into a tight embrace, "I don't want to do it with anyone other than you." That was the truest statement of his life. Ever since he had developed a crush on Butters he found himself not wanting to have sex with anyone else. If he was going to do it he was going to do it with Butters. That was what he told himself three months ago.

"Really?"

"Really."

Butters pulled away, "Why am I the only one naked?" He questioned.

Kenny pushed him down onto the mattress and smirked. His eyes were full of lust. "You're," he eyed him up and down and let out a laugh and rolled onto his side, "big!"

Butters looked down at his own member, "Am I not supposed to be?"

Kenny quieted down and grabbed onto Butters erection pumping it for all it was worth. Butters let out loud moans and thrust into Kenny's palm. Kenny kissed the boy who had probably never had someone do this for him. He was so cute and sexy all at the same time. Kenny rolled back on top of him in between his legs and planted a kiss on his neck before going down on him. Butters ran his fingers through his hair, rocking his hips. Butters let out a blissful moan as he came in Kenny's mouth.

Kenny moved back up to kiss Butters' cheek. "We're not done yet," He whispered in his ear biting down on his lobe leaving another mark. He brushed his fingers through the smaller blonde's hair. He was smiling down at him now. He loved making him like this.

Butters moaned and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck. Everything was feeling amazing and it wasn't over yet. What did that mean? Were they going to go all the way? Would that hurt? As long as it was Kenny it wouldn't be bad.

"You know what you're doing to me?" Kenny pushed his erection against Butters' thigh.

Butters smiled, "Sorry."

Kenny worked his way out of his boxers, "Are you gonna fix it?"

Butters ran his hands down Kenny's back and pulled up his wife-beater leaving them both naked. "Maybe," Butters managed to stay still living in the afterglow of his orgasm. The weed was slowly disappearing from his system as he could manage to tell what time of day it was now.

Kenny rubbed his hard-on against Butters dick and let out a moan.

"How does this work?" Butters asked slowly being aroused again by the friction.

Kenny reached under one of Butters' legs and brought it up onto his shoulder. He placed his middle finger at his entrance. They kissed as he pushed it inside feeling the tightness around him. Once he was accustomed to one finger he put in another then one more. Butters let out moans and whimpers as he was being stretched out. Kenny pulled his fingers out and reached over the bed to dig through his wallet to find a lubricated condom. "So it won't hurt as much, babe." He explained to the curious boy.

Hurt as much? So it will hurt. Butters mind was starting to question what they were doing. "Just this once," He let out. Kenny looked down at him with curiosity. "Just one time, Kenny, I- if we do this then I want a relationship with real emotion." What was his mouth doing at a time like this? He was perfectly fine like this, wasn't he? His mouth didn't stop moving, "Just this one time."

Kenny felt a pain of guilt in his stomach. Real emotion? This wasn't real enough for him? "I promise to take you on a proper date." Butters nodded and let Kenny get back into position. They kissed and Kenny asked, "You ready?"

Butters took a deep breath in to prepare himself and nodded. What he felt next was pain it stung and brought tears to his eyes. Everything was blurry and he could feel every inch of Kenny going inside of him. He gripped onto Kenny and found himself letting out much louder moans than he had been.

"I'm sorry," Kenny's voice was hoarse. When he was all the way in Kenny waited to hear the okay to move. When he didn't he got worried, "You okay?" He asked.

Butters nodded and managed a smile. A tear ran down his face and Kenny quickly brushed it away. "You can move now." Kenny nodded and kissed him to ease the pain.

As time passed Butters grew accustomed to his length and it started to feel good. He even got into it telling Kenny to go faster. Kenny nipped at his neck and left a trail of kisses from his lips to his collarbone. Everything felt so good. Each thrust got deeper and he was nearing orgasm. He knew when he hit the boy's prostate because he would let out a loud cry and ask for more. And everyone thought this kid was innocent. He pumped faster in and out of him until Butters let out a familiar cry. He came, releasing on both of their stomachs. Kenny was soon to follow as he let out his own moan of pleasure. They lay completely spent in the afterglow of the orgasm. Kenny pulled out, kissing Butters passionately.

"If that was without emotion then fuck," Kenny joked.

"I think we already did," Butters laughed.

Kenny rolled to his side pulling Butters on top of him. "I'm just taking all your firsts today, aren't I?"

Butters nodded curling up on top of him. He let out a yawn. Kenny ran his fingers against the boy's back that was covered in sweat. "I really like you," He whispered.

"And I like you," Butters said. He was feeling extremely exhausted. He had never done any of that before and it all felt so amazing and wonderful. And he knew this wasn't just a one-time thing. But he was too exhausted to overthink it and he let himself drift off a bit more relaxed than ever. Kenny did know how to fix his stress.


End file.
